


Of Red Bits and Purple Pieces - A Beginning

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: “Sneaking around backstage (during a variety taping, etc). We know they're both professionals, but sometimes they can't help it...”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the annual Jingle Bell Rocks, originally posted [here](http://sakumoto.livejournal.com/257427.html?thread=1515155#t1515155). (and I can go on and on about these but am stopping now; this was a lovely prompt <3!)

For a long minute, Jun found himself staring at Sho's nape and brown, no, yellow, no, uhm, brown then, hair under a kindergarten hat as they diligently lined up before they could enter the studio because Nino said so; Ohno led the five-guys-in-their-respective-costumes line in a, yes, maid outfit. When Aiba whispered a soft, _do it Matsujun_ , on his ear, he grinned and tugged some strands of wild hair.

"Ow," Sho yelped. "The hell?"

Jun fixed his cool expression and pointed his finger at a grinning cheerleader Aiba.

.

"Just aim for Nino's helmet, you'll be fine," Jun encouraged a sweaty, panting out of breath Sho whose white karategi was falling off from his shoulder. The camera person signaled them for the final round. Sho didn't even want to swing his nunchaku. He was exhausted, his knee hurt but then he felt a hand on his ass, giving a firm warm squeeze.

"Break a leg!"

Sho turned to see Jun already heading to the corner where Aiba and Ohno sat and couldn't help to retort weakly. " _That_ is not my leg."

.

Sho kept on staring the script on his lap, trying to run it on his head, and failed. Each time he raised his head, Jun Matsumoto sitting cross-legged on the long sofa across the small coffee table at their green room came to sight. It didn't help at all that Jun was already on his suit-up! mode, hair all set, with his personal large-framed glasses. Sho forced himself to read more of the script and moved on to the net page, and failed again.

Sighing, he stood, walked over to Jun and gave in the temptation. When Jun looked up, questioning Sho for suddenly being so close, Sho bent and dropped a soft kiss on Jun's cheek.

"I'll be on the hallway."

Jun's surprised eyes followed Sho as he walked out the room hurriedly when a giggle, or two, possibly three, came from the other side of room.

"We saw that, Sho-chan!"

Sho just walked faster.

.

Nino called and said Jun-kun was not in a good mood today. Ohno said so too, but it was because Nino told him to, when Sho asked his opinion. Aiba even texted him, in the middle of his morning solo work, and asked Sho to deal with his man. Recording wouldn't start until afternoon and Sho would only had 30 minutes after the make up, the prep meeting and all to deal with this.

Sho then spent half time of his morning meeting internally listing a possibility of a good choice for lunch, of a good choice of snacks to buy later on his way to the studio as peace-offering (even if he supposed he was innocent this time, but it's good to be prepared), or of a good safe topic to talk about during the precious half an hour. He finally settled on a limited lunch bento from Jou Jou En, a box of chocolate (because you could not go wrong with chocolate. ever) and a hilarious story of his new apartment neighbor.

The moment Sho entered the green room and closed the door, he knew that only Jun was there (the others have probably busied themselves elsewhere). A split second after Sho said, "Hey," Jun stood up and rushed Sho's his arm. Not caring his winter jacket still on, Sho dropped the bags, their lunch, and the snack on his hands, and hugged Jun back.

"Sho-kun."

As he waited happily for Jun to finish crushing him with the hug, Sho had a funny feeling that his neighbor story would have to wait.

A long while.


End file.
